Having to Grow Up
by Parent12D
Summary: A different way to end the episode 'Tinker Ed' with Andrew in the mix. After Jimmy learns the truth that fairy tales aren't true, he heads to the playground to spend some time alone, but Andrew ends up joining him, and Jimmy also ends up learning a lesson about maturity and growing up being a part of life. How will this go for him? Find out now!


**Hello there readers! Here is another new story that I did for this series!**

 **Now here are a couple of notices for you all:**

 **First of all, this story will give another character some depths and some character development, the character in question this time happens to be Jimmy.**

 **Also, let me ask you this; you all remember the episode 'Tinker Ed' right? Well I decided to take an approach to the ending of that episode with Andrew in the mix. Andrew will end up explaining to Jimmy that growing up isn't an option, it's a part of life and that it is just the way it is. Andrew will also explain to him that he doesn't have to give up on fairy tales. He just needs to be more mature about it and accept facts for how they are.**

 **Another thing, stories like this one will really show just how mature Andrew can be at times and how he comforts Jimmy. Of course he'll cut him** _ **some**_ **slack since Jimmy's still just a little kid, but he'll explain it to him the best way he can.**

 **One last thing, this story won't be based off the script this time. This is my own twist ending and how it should have properly ended. In a way, it's an alternate ending, except Andrew's the one that's involved.**

 **Well enough with this rant now. Let's start the story then. Hope you all enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek and in the cul-de-sac, everyone seemed to be having a good day today. However in the playground in particular, there was a certain boy who was not having a good day. The boy in question was revealed to be Jimmy, as his eyes were completely pink colored from sobbing so much. Believe it or not, Jimmy's day was decent at first as he was originally at school in the library listening to Sarah read him a fairy tale albeit at a loud volume, which Jimmy seemed to be enjoying. Kevin on the other hand, who was doing an assignment, was ticked off about the distraction. He told them to keep it down, but Sarah waved him off and instead started reading louder than normal, even though they were in a library, and Jimmy was being childish and running around the library like a little kid. This ended when Kevin tossed a book towards him and then told him to grow up and that fairy tales are a load of bologna. Jimmy's day took a turn for the worse, as he was in denial that Kevin was wrong and that fairy tales exist and would prove it to him.

The day then went from bad to worse when Eddy arrived and told him that a unicorn was in the woods, one that he saw early that morning. Jimmy accompanied Eddy and saw it for himself, but it got worse when Jimmy found out that it was all a scam and Eddy ripped him off of a lousy quarter. Completely devastated, Jimmy was sobbing like crazy as he left the woods and went to the playground, crying and sobbing for several hours. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Sarah this time, so he just went to the playground to be left alone. Currently, Jimmy was still depressed with what he found out.

 _Why don't fairy tales exist?_ Jimmy thought to himself. _Why do we live in a cold cruel world where happiness doesn't co-exist with us?_

Jimmy was still in a shadow of depression as he then let out a sad sigh. Hardly anyone in the cul-de-sac could see things in a happy manner the way he did, even though Sarah was always there for him. The only person he could think of that took things in, in a happy manner was Andrew, and he often wondered why Andrew was always looking into the brighter things in life and why he doesn't seem too bothered by some of the stuff that goes on.

 _I always wonder why Andrew is so optimistic with taking pieces of information in._ Jimmy thought to himself. _How come Andrew is capable of accepting things for how they are?_

Jimmy sighed yet again as he gloomily looked into the sandbox he was in, not thinking of anything in particular and looking all apathetic in the face. It was then his train of thoughts (or lack of to be precise) were then cut short when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Jimmy perked up and looked around.

"Hello," Jimmy asked. "Who's there?"

Jimmy looked around the area for a minute or so when the voice then called out.

"Over here buddy," The voice shouted. "By the fence!"

Jimmy then looked over to the fence and saw that the voice belonged to none other than Andrew, who was taking a stroll, having heard the rumors of the scam Eddy pulled on Jimmy, taking advantage of his fairy tale obsession. He just so happens to find Jimmy in the playground, by himself.

"Andrew," Jimmy questioned, getting all wide eyed.

"Yes buddy," Andrew greeted in a cheerful manner before getting calmer. "Why are you in the playground all by yourself?"

Jimmy then sighed in depression as he looked into the sandbox again.

"It's a long story Andrew…" Jimmy simply said.

Andrew then gained a look of sympathy, feeling like Jimmy needed someone to cheer him up. He noticed that Sarah wasn't around this time, so he decided to take action. He then entered the playground and approached him.

"You mind telling me why you're alone," Andrew noticed his eyes all red from sobbing. "And why do you look like you've been crying? Did something happen?"

Jimmy hesitantly looked up to Andrew and had that look as if he was begging for a favor.

"You promise not to laugh about it?" Jimmy questioned.

"Of course I promise I won't Jimmy," Andrew promised. "Why would I laugh _at_ you?"

Jimmy realized that he was right and then sighed as he got ready to explain it all too Andrew.

"Well…it all started earlier today in the library," Jimmy started as Andrew was now in the sandbox with him.

"Okay, go on," Andrew seemed to be paying attention.

"Sarah was reading me this fairy tale in the corner of the library, and I was enjoying it," Jimmy explained. "That was something I cherished every moment of."

Andrew wasn't surprised, considering the fact that Jimmy is still a little kid and he's very close to Sarah. He then convinced him to continue.

"It was then Kevin told us to keep it down because he was working on an assignment," Jimmy continued. "Sarah didn't care and she kept on reading, louder than before, and it was then that I…I…I…"

"You what Jimmy?" Andrew asked.

"I…" Jimmy gulped before hesitantly saying. "I ran around the library, squealing and acting like a fairy."

Andrew was actually shocked by this for two reasons; one was the fact that he was in a library when this happened, and two there were probably other people besides Kevin who had to concentrate on their work with no disruptions. It was then Andrew's more mature side started to show as he asked.

"Jimmy, you do realize that you were in a library when you were doing that right," Andrew asked. "And that kind of stuff isn't acceptable in a library."

Jimmy then started feeling some guilt in him as he then looked nervous.

"I never thought of that Andrew…" Jimmy sounded ashamed.

"Its okay buddy, just letting you know," Andrew reassured him. "Then what happened?"

"Well afterwards, Kevin tossed his book towards my head and it hit me."

"Ouch," Andrew winced at the thought as Jimmy then said.

"After that, Kevin told me that I had to grow up," Jimmy revealed "And that fairy tales aren't real."

Andrew had another look of sympathy on his face, but at the same time, he couldn't disagree with Kevin, since he isn't wrong about that. Andrew was rubbing his chin as he then simply said.

"I see," Andrew then brought up. "I take it that after that, you were in denial and you wanted to prove to him that they are real right?"

"Yes," Jimmy nodded in sadness. "But then it got worse from there."

"What happened afterwards buddy?"

"Well it was then Eddy told me that he saw a unicorn in the woods earlier this morning," Jimmy said. "And it really lifted up my spirits, but when I got to the woods to see it for myself, I…I…I…"

Jimmy's voice was cracking again as Andrew already knew the answer as to what happened afterwards, having heard the rumors of the scam somehow.

"It was then revealed to be a scam that Eddy did to take advantage of your obsession with fairy tales wasn't it?"

"Yes," Tears were appearing on his face again. "I was ripped off of a single quarter."

"Oh," Andrew said with worry as he then asked. "Did this kind of stunt happen to you before?"

"Yes it did," Jimmy wiped his tears as he then explained. "There was this one time I was in a depressed stated when Sarah and Jonny were fighting over who gets to use the shovel. Eddy took advantage of this by faking a happy themed amusement park and I lost a quarter."

"Sorry to hear that bud," Andrew told him. "Did you get help from that day?"

"Uh huh, Rolf helped me with getting revenge on Eddy and it work," Jimmy admitted. "But now it has happened again. I'm never going to see Fairy Tales the same way again."

Jimmy started sobbing again as Andrew could only stare in worry and concern. He wanted to make Jimmy feel better, but at the same time, he also needed to let Jimmy know about the truth and sometimes, having to grow up is a part of life, and there's usually no way around it. As a result, Andrew went and started to comfort Jimmy.

"Jimmy, it'll be okay," Andrew comforted him. "Let me tell you something important bud."

"Yes," Jimmy looked at him with those teary eyes.

"Listen Jimmy, I'm sorry that you had to learn the truth that fairy tales aren't real," Andrew started. "But sometimes you have to accept things for how they are and you can't do anything about it."

Jimmy sniffled as Andrew continued.

"Look, I can't say Kevin is wrong, because he's not," Andrew continued. "Growing up isn't an option Jimmy, it's a way of life and you just have to go with it and accept facts."

"But… but it's just so unfair…" Jimmy cried as he still had tears in his eyes as Andrew sighed, remembering when he was a kid and he once believed in the impossible.

"Look Jimmy, if it'll make you feel better, I should let you know that when I was a little kid, I also believed that the impossible could happen." Andrew admitted.

"You did," Jimmy questioned.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "When I was younger, I always though people's wishes could come true, and that everyone could be happy by the grant of a wish, such as magic, genies, shooting stars, that kind of stuff. I always believed that wishes were possible to grant."

"I see…" Jimmy listened as Andrew continued.

"It was a huge change in my life bud, for one day, I learned the truth about wishes and that all those wish granting methods weren't possible and peoples wishes can't come true like that," Andrew confessed. "Chaosky had shown me that sometime life has its turns and that I need to accept things for how they are, and any of the wishes that people had gotten from what I saw, was merely a coincidence."

"Sorry to hear that Andrew," Jimmy apologized.

"Its okay Jimmy, I had to learn from experience," Andrew told him. "Anyway Jimmy, my point is sometimes, you can't always get what you want, or in other words, not everything you want to have happen will happen in the real world. You have to learn to accept those facts and learn to mature as a result."

"It's…it's not as easy as you say it is though…" Jimmy struggled.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was even younger than I am already, Sarah was always there to take care of me," Jimmy confessed. "She always babied me and made me feel safe and always helped me believe in the impossible to make me happy. Even after everything you told me, I still appreciate everything Sarah has done for me."

Andrew nodded in understanding, getting just how close Jimmy is to Sarah and what their friendship means to him. He has recalled them playing with dolls, having tea parties, and other stuff that little kids would be doing.

"I take it that your friendship with Sarah means so much to you huh," Andrew asked.

"More than anything," Jimmy nodded slowly. "I wouldn't give that up for the world."

"I'm glad of that too," Andrew smiled.

"But Andrew, how come you always take in facts in a very optimistic manner," Jimmy asked. "You are always taking in stuff that can't be possible…"

Andrew realized what he meant and had to think about it for a second.

"Jimmy, to tell you the truth, when I was born and as a baby growing up, I wasn't always the happiest person I am currently." Andrew admitted.

"You weren't," Jimmy was actually taken aback by this.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "When I was much younger, I use to be a sad sack and I didn't live in an urban environment, and that was life for me as a child, but the unspeakable occurred to change my life for the better."

"And what was that?" Jimmy looked curious.

"I'm afraid that'll be revealed at a later date," Andrew said. "My point is just because you found out the truth of fairy tales, doesn't mean you have to give them up completely."

"I don't?"

"Yeah, you can still enjoy fairy tales," Andrew told him. "Just try being more mature about it and accept that fairy tales are mere entertainment. Understand buddy?"

Jimmy had to wipe up some more tears from his eyes.

"I… I guess so," Jimmy said.

"Look buddy, you're still a kid and you have a long way ahead of you, but you just needed to be told the truth since you found out about it," Andrew reassured. "And if you enjoy doing all that stuff with Sarah, then you can continued to do that stuff with her. Just because you have to mature doesn't mean you have to completely grow up right now bro. You're still a kid and you have a long road ahead of you. You'll be learning a lot more as you get older, and I'll be one of those people that'll help you when you need it."

"Do you really mean that Mr. Andrew," Jimmy questioned him with a look of hope.

"I mean it buddy," Andrew smiled in a heartwarming manner.

Jimmy was absolutely touched by this realization and this confrontation he had today with Andrew and how he cheered him up while at the same time, informing him the truth about needing to grow up. As a result, he rushed over and gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Andrew," Jimmy thanked him. "This means so much to me."

"Anytime Jimmy," Andrew returned the hug. "And as for what Eddy did, unfortunately I can't do anything about it, but I can give him a little talk about this for your benefit."

"Okay," Jimmy accepted this as an answer.

"Here Jimmy, let me make it up to you," Andrew went and fished through his pocket and got out a single quarter. "Here's a quarter to make up for what happened today."

"Oh Andrew, this is wonderful," Jimmy was feeling happy again. "Thanks again for all this."

"No problem bud," Andrew smiled again. "Let me treat you to some ice cream too to help perk up your spirit. Would you like that Jimmy?"

Jimmy was happy to have Andrew as a good friend of his. As a result he then nodded.

"Okay buddy, let's go get some ice cream," Andrew then stood up and took Jimmy's hand as they walked out of the park together.

"Thanks again for everything Mr. Andrew," Jimmy thanked him once again. "I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for Jimmy," Andrew told him. "That's what friends are for."

They then left the playground and went to have some ice cream. Nearby, the Eds have watched all of this transpire right before their very eyes.

"What the heck just happened," Eddy questioned. "Andrew just helped Jimmy!"

"It would appear that Andrew was helping him by lifting his spirit and showing him the right path of maturity," Double D concluded.

"Andrew made a good father figure didn't he guys," Ed asked.

"Okay okay, I get it," Eddy got what he was being told. "So that Andrew squirt does have a mature side after all. So bite me."

"It was probably the right thing to do anyway Eddy," Double D pointed. "After all, he was ripped off of a quarter from that scam. And speaking of which, I get a feeling that Andrew might be giving you a talk about that Eddy."

"Peeshaw," Eddy didn't seem to care at the moment. "What a load of bologna."

"I'm in the mood for some bologna right now guys!" Ed proclaimed.

"I honestly think that the path of maturity is a very important role in this world," Double D went on with what transpired. "It could lead into some very important success and help others grow up into better people."

"Can we give this a rest already," Eddy retorted. "Let's go, I'm starving anyway, like Monobrow said."

"Some good foods will provide us some important nutritions Eddy," Double D exclaimed.

"I can't feel my feet guys," Ed blurted out randomly as they all headed off to eat something.

As for Andrew, he had taught Jimmy a very important lesson today about growing up, and assured him that since he's still a kid, he can still enjoy the simple things in life but act mature while doing so and also enjoy his friendship with Sarah. Jimmy was glad that Andrew was one of his good friends and that he would be here for him if he needed advice from a second person. The day eventually came to a close as Andrew could only wonder what other friends of his would need his help and/or advice to help overcome certain situations one could not face alone. Andrew could only wait until then as the screen slowly faded out in black, thus ending the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! THIS STORY IS MUCH SHORTER COMPARED TO THE PREVIOUS STORIES THAT I'VE BEEN DOING LATELY! THIS IS SIMPLY BECAUSE THIS IS JUST HOW THE ENDING SHOULD HAVE GONE, BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY ANYWAY!**

 **ALSO, I AM PLANNING ON DEPICTING JIMMY IN FUTURE STORIES AS STILL A KID WHO ENJOYS PLAYING WITH SARAH, BUT WILL ALSO SHOW A MUCH MORE MATURE SIDE OF HIMSELF AS A RESULT, TO SHOW THAT THE LESSON IN THIS STORY REALLY DOES STICK TO HIM! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYHOW, I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT I'LL BE DOING, BUT I NEED SOME TIME TO PIECE IT TOGETHER! IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT, BUT IT'LL BE PUT TOGETHER! WONDERING WHAT IT'LL BE ABOUT? I SUGGEST THAT YOU ALL WAIT AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE! UNTIL NEXT STORY, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
